Hanging Out
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Starfire decides to hang out with Beast Boy and Cyborg on a Friday night free of crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging Out  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: With Teen Titans back in a new, weird form on Cartoon Network, I have more of an incense to make this.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were both in the living room, playing some Sega Genesis as Starfire entered the living room, floating above the two boys.

"What is it that you two are doing here?" Starfire asked as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right as she blinked innocently.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out as he tried looking past Starfire. "Move, Star! Me and Cyborg are playing Sonic!"

Starfire blinked, turning around to see split screen Sonic as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, are you? Can I join you two?"

"Well..." Cyborg droned on as he glanced down, rapidly pressing buttons. "Me and Beast Boy are kinda having our own little time..."

Starfire then sat down in between Beast Boy and Cyborg, giggling as she moved her arms about. "Splendid! Then I shall watch you two play the Sonics!"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Look, Star, no offense, but me and Cyborg have a night to ourselves, you know?"

"Oh, but I do know!" Starfire interrupted as she held Beast Boy's hands. "In fact, I can hear you two being quite gassy glomfrots!"

"...Glormfrots?" Cyborg stated in confusion as he looked oddly at Starfire. "What do you mean, Star?"

Without warning, Starfire farted loudly, sighing of relief as Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their jaws in disbelief, with Starfire giggling as she frantically waved the air with her right hand.

"Oh goodness, that sounded like a tuba!" Starfire giggled as she pooted again, noticing how warm she was feeling. "My rear is really churning them out!"

"I'll say." Cyborg stated in disbelief as he shook his head.

Beast Boy placed his hands on his face. "Star, your farts are louder than ours! How is that possible?"

Starfire stuck her tongue out as she raised her left arm, letting out another deep pitched toot as she winked. "I'll show you." She giggled as one more loud fart followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still in the Titans tower, with Starfire farting loudly to Beast Boy and Cyborg, impressing them enough to allow them to have her stay.

"Well, Starfire, your butt definitely is loud and proud!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he placed his hands on Starfire's shoulders. "You can definitely stay with us tonight!"

"Oh, joyous glee!" Starfire exclaimed as she pooted again, giggling as she sat down, her gassy butt warming up the couch. "I am glad that my flatulent rear impressed you two!"

"I'll say!" Cyborg exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "We were going to have a Boy's Night Out, but Robin went to bust crime with Batman."

"Yeah, and Raven is too busy watching her secret show, whatever it is." Beast Boy commented as he folded his arms together.

Starfire held her hands together as she tilted her head to the right. "It is disappointing that we don't have either of them here, but we can still have some fun together!"

"Boy, I'll say." Cyborg laughed as he pointed at Starfire with both of his hands. "Your farting more than warmed up our night!"

Starfire giggled as she closed her eyes, feeling appreciated as her tuba like farts continued emitting out of her. "Oh... you boys are too much."

"No, really! You're a great party trick!" Beast Bot exclaimed as he transformed into a cute green cat. "Or rather, you're a party animal! We should do something totally crazy!"

"Yeah, but what?" Cyborg asked as he shrugged, blinking. "There's not much we can do here."

Silence, except for Starfire farting again, her dress lifted up by her deep pitched flatulence.

"Well... there's one thing that we can do on the Friday of nights!" Starfire suggested as her eyes were filled with innocence and optimism.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, now that Starfire got her fryer revved up," Cyborg stated as he raised a bag of popcorn. "Who's ready to munch down on popcorn?"

"**Popcorn Party!**" Beast Boy exclaimed as he jumped up and down and all around with joy.

Starfire giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Yes, I too want the popping of the corn!"

"One delicious popcorn, coming up!" Cyborg exclaimed as he placed all the popcorn kernels into his left robotic arm, watching it pop as it finished in a matter of several seconds. He then grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched on it, spitting it out in disgust. "_Eeyuck!_ This tastes bland!"

Beast Boy and Starfire both grabbed a handful of popcorn munching on it as they frowned, nodding their heads in agreement.

"I concur. This popped corn does not provide the delicious buttery flavor for my tongue," Starfire stated as she moved her hands about.

Beast Boy rubbed his chin with his right hand, his left hand on his right shoulder. "Right... we need to remedy this..."

The three Titans looked at each other as they got an idea.

"Wanna go see Petey Piranha and his popcorn parlor in Seaside Hill?" Cyborg suggested as he raised his right hand in the air.

Starfire and Beast Boy glanced at each other, then back at Cyborg, and nodded their heads in agreement. "Definitely!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all ended up in Seaside Hill, with Cyborg having found an easy warp portal that led directly to it. As the three Teen Titans made their way towards the south, Starfire's stomach growled.

"Gee, Starfire, you're stomach sure is loud," Beast Boy stated as he pointed at Starfire's gut.

Starfire giggled as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Well, I am getting quite hungry. Perhaps we can get some snacks on the way to the popped corn from the piranha Petey?"

"He's named Petey Piranha." Cyborg corrected as he flexed his mechanical arms. "And who says we need a short cut when we can go right there!"

Beast Boy and Starfire stared blankly at Cyborg, who opened his eyes as he looked at what his arms were pointing at, the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes.

"Oh man, we're gonna have a crossover on our hands?" Cyborg groaned as he lowered his head and arms. "I don't like that."

"Isn't Teen Titans itself technically a crossover?" Beast Boy pinpointed as he moved his hands about.

Silence as the Titans awkwardly stared at each other, with Starfire's stomach grumbling breaking the silence.

"Well, let us not wait any longer," Starfire stated as she grabbed both Beast Boy and Cyborg by the arms. "Let us go and see if the residents of this town by the sea know where the piranha Petey's parlor of popped corn is!"

"Starfire, wait, that's not a good idea!" Cyborg and Beast Boy both exclaimed as Starfire accidentally tugged Cyborg's left arm off.

Starfire gasped as she dropped Beast Boy, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Goodness, are you okay?"

"Does my disembodied right arm look okay?" Cyborg growled as he pointed at Starfire.

"Left." Beast Boy corrected, folding his arms.

Cyborg glanced down at Beast Boy, scratching his chrome dome with his right mechanical hand. "Say what?"

"She accidentally broke your _left_ arm, dude." Beast Boy corrected as he then turned into a rhinoceros. "Anyway, hop on! We're charging right into this village!"

"All right!" Cyborg exclaimed as he instantly placed his left arm back into place, jumping on as Beast Boy took off, with Starfire flying behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire headed by Waluigi's Taco Stand-

"Wait a minute!" Starfire exclaimed as she waved her arms frantically. "I thought we were going to the village!"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "Guess the author got a little sidetracked and decided to hell with it." He commented as he raised his left hand. "It's a typical thing for him to do.

"Can't say I blame him." Beast Boy commented as he was in the form of a flamingo, popping back to normal. "Anyway, let's get going!"

Cyborg and Starfire agreed with Beast Boy, and together they headed to Waluigi's Taco Stand, with Waluigi eying the Teen Titans oddly, knowing that this fanfic was tinkered with.

"What do you dorks want?" Waluigi grumbled as he folded his arms together. "I have a life outside selling tacos, you know."

"We want your tacos, Mr. Waluigi!" Starfire exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, floating right into Waluigi's face. "The spiciness goes along well with the beefy content that produces the bad gasses!"

Waluigi eyed Starfire oddly as he turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Is this chick always like this?"

"Usually." Cyborg admitted as he shrugged, nodding his head. "She can't help herself, yo."

"Do you have any tofu tacos?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his hands together, turning into a llama. "I'll give you free rides!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy as he walked out of the stand and pulled out a purple tennis racket, smacking the three Titans with one swift blow.

"**AHHHHOOHOOHOOHOOIIIEEE!**" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all screamed as they disappeared.

Goofy growled as he folded his arms together in disappointment. "Grrr! I don't like people using my phrase without crediting me!" He rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Gawrsh, I should sue..."

"Either buy something or get out." Waluigi snarled at Goofy, who gulped in response.

* * *

The three Titans landed right at Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour, all looking up to see Aria Meloetta and Keldeo eying them.

"Oh my! You guys look like you got bruised badly!" Meloetta exclaimed as she moved her paddle shaped hands together. "How about you have some ice cream, on the house!"

"Are you kidding?" Keldeo snapped back at Meloetta in disbelief. "They just show up out of nowhere and you're giving them ice cream for free!?"

"_FREE ICE CREAM!?_" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all exclaimed in unison, holding their hands together.

Meloetta giggled as she shrugged. "But of course! Help yourselves to it!"

However, there was no time for any of them to enjoy ice cream, as the area got bombed by a sudden explosion, sending the three Titans blasting off as the Ice Cream Parlor collapsed on itself.

Meloetta and Keldeo groaned as they looked at each other, frowning as they shook their heads.

"Well, there goes our business..." Keldeo sighed as he got out several supplies. "Better get to rebuilding it..."

Meloetta cried as she placed her hands on her face. "No! We were gonna have an ice cream party! Wah!"


	6. Chapter 6

"That plan didn't go as well as intended." Cyborg groaned as he was putting himself back together.

"Well **duh**! We still haven't found Petey Piranha and his popcorn parlor!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air.

Starfire rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "Perhaps we should try going to that village that we intended to?" She piped.

After several seconds of silence, the group all nodded in agreement, and headed to the seaside town of Edisaes.

* * *

"Petey Piranha?" Tom Nook remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, murmuring as he nodded. "Hmm. You should try asking Mr. Resetti. He knows much more about Seaside Hill than me."

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg and Starfire as he turned back to Tom Nook, moving his arms about. "And where will we find him?"

"At the Roost, duh." Tom Nook stated as he rolled his left hand about, with the three Titans heading to the roost.

Mr. Resetti drank a cup of hot coffee as he turned around, spotting the trio of Teen Titans. "Oh, you're looking for Petey Piranha, huh?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Cyborg asked, raising his right eyebrow.

Mr. Resetti chuckled as he opened his eyes. "Well, I do have tabs on everything that goes on around here..."

"Oh tell us, Mister Resetti. Where can we find the piranha Petey?" Starfire asked as she floated in front of Mr. Resetti, unintentionally creeping him out in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven was watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Robin came in, having had a training session with Batman.

"Hey Rave. Have you seen any of the others?" Robin asked as he placed his right hand on his hip, scratching his head with his left hand. "I haven't seen any of them all day."

Raven munched on some popcorn as she turned her head to Robin. "Oh, they went to Seaside Hill to get some popcorn."

Robin blinked as he shrugged, heading to his room to do more planning as Raven continued watching Power Rangers on the giant television screen.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were still in Seaside Hill, all three of them still on the lookout for Petey Piranha and his Popcorn Parlor.

"Are we ever going to find some popcorn to munch on?" Beast Boy whined as he moved his hands in the air.

Cyborg wrapped his right mechanical arm around Beast Boy. "Don't feel bad, bro. I'm certain we'll find it."

"Oh, I do hope so," Starfire admitted as she rubbed her grumbling stomach with her left hand. "My tummy can't take much longer before it grows a mind of its own."

"That's... kinda terrifying." Beast Boy admitted as his eyes widened, turning into a kitten as he jumped into Cyborg's arms.

Cyborg rolled his real eye as he looked at Beast Boy. "Oh come on, BB, what's so bad about a growling stomach?"

"A lot of things..." Beast Boy admitted as he trembled. "One time Starfire accidentally ate me. It's an experience I want to forget."

Starfire gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my gosh, I remember that! That's when Beast Boy transformed into a being so small you couldn't see it!"

A few awkward seconds later, Starfire's stomach growled loudly again as Cyborg placed Beast Boy down.

"Well, I love going down memory lane as much as the next person, but we should really go and find that popcorn." Cyborg suggested as he moved his hands about. "After all, it's not gonna find itself."

Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other, then at Cyborg and nodded their heads in agreement, heading westward as they continued on their search for popcorn.


	8. Chapter 8

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy finally found Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor as they all took the moment to celebrate, giggling gleefully as they held each other, bouncing with joy.

"Finally! We finally found it!" Cyborg exclaimed as tears of joy came out of his eyes.

"We finally found the stinkin' popcorn stand after hours of searching!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"At last! I will finally have the popcorn of the Petey Piranha!" Starfire gleefully added as she twirled around in excitement.

The trio of Teen Titans, all joyfully screamed as they headed straight for the parlor. A few minutes later exactly on the dot, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy finally reached Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, being greeted by the mutated plant himself as he moved his big leaves about.

"Ooh! Finally!" Starfire gleefully exclaimed as she flew around Petey, holding his leaves together. "Do you have the scrumptious popped corn?"

Petey nodded as he bounced about, barfing out a fresh hot batch of buttery popcorn.

Cyborg and Beast Bot squealed as they raised their hands up to their face.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the way he barfed up that delicious popcorn!?" Cyborg exclaimed in excitement as his organic eye widened.

Beast Boy nodded as he began bouncing in place. "Yeah! I wanna have some popcorn right now!" He then dove into the popcorn, laughing as he munched on it like a hippo, having literally turned into one.

Cyborg and Starfire joined Beast Boy in eating the popcorn, with Petey laughing as he watched, being paid by Cyborg much later afterwards. It then began raining as the trio munched through the popcorn, with Petey willingly spitting out more for them.


End file.
